


My Sister's Boyfriend

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: I just got a great prompt idea lol! A prompt about mickey getting crazy jealous about ian and mandy "dating" in season 1 and he confronts him when ian sleeps over one night haha. Mandy is such a cupcake and lets be honest if ian was sexually attracted to women, mandy would of been in love with him and wanted to marry him haha. Poor mickey has to sit through their "fluffy domestic crappy" and all he is thinking is " dammit mandy stop touching my ginger! He is mine!!!!" Lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil drabble!

Mickey is pacing back and forth in his tiny bedroom. He’s trying to dispel some of his angry energy, but it’s not working at all. He wants to scream and punch things.

Why the fuck is Mandy all over his…his. Well. His no one. Just some guy he fucks. Just a guy that means nothing to him so it doesn’t matter if Mandy’s all cuddled up to him, right? Right?

Mickey punches the wall in rage and immediately regrets it. 

“FUCK!” He yells accidentally. That really fucking hurt.

“Mickey, you okay?” Mandy calls, after hearing the bang followed by a yell.

“I’m fine, bitch, leave me alone.” He screams back. Stupid bitch. Laying all over his…all over Ian. Mickey walks into the bathroom to tape up his hand. He looks up and sees himself in the mirror. His weak, pathetic, jealous self.

Why did he have to fall for that stupid redhead sitting on his couch? He could’ve just been a good fuck, a booty call for whenever Mickey was horny, but oh no! Mickey had to go and actually like the guy. God, he was so stupid. 

He hears his bedroom door open and he already knows who it is.

“I’m fine, Gallagher. Go back out there to your girlfriend.” Mickey mumbles.

Ian sees Mickey’s bloody hand and gasps. 

“Holy shit, Mick. What happened?” Ian asks, reaching to take Mickey’s hand into his and tenderly assessing the damage.

“Nothing.” Mickey argues, yanking his hand back and then regretting the movement when his knuckles start to throb. Ian sits on the edge of bathtub, silently watching Mickey.

“I said go back out to Mandy before she gets lonely without your dick for two minutes.” Mickey snaps, hating himself for how dumb and possessive he sounds. 

“You know I’m not fucking your sister, right?” Ian asks sincerely, as though Mickey believes that they’re acting having sex behind his back. 

“Fuck off, Gallagher.” Mickey retorts, still avoiding Ian’s eyes. Ian stands up slowly, walking over to align his body with Mickey’s. He reaches his hand forward and squeezes Mickey’s ass.

“This is the only thing I’m fucking.” Ian assures.

Mickey scoffs, elbowing Ian off of him. “Yeah, sure.” He murmurs, pulling away from Ian and leaving the bathroom. 

“You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous.” Ian teases. Mickey whips around so fast he gets dizzy. He stalks closer to Ian, getting right up in his face.

“The fuck am I supposed to be jealous of, huh?” He asks, eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“That Mandy gets to sit close to me and hold my hand and you wish you were the one doing all that. Instead of sitting in here by yourself and pretending you don’t even know me.” Ian challenges. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you’re talking to.” Mickey whispers, in that quiet but terrifying way that only he can pull off. For some reason pushing people away is his default. He's always fighting the people he cares about and he doesn't know how to stop it. 

Ian simply arches one eyebrow before turning around and walking back to the living room where Mandy is waiting.

Mickey goes back to walking around his room anxiously, trying to figure what to do next. He decides that now he has to go sit out there and prove that he’s not jealous of Ian and Mandy. Fuck.

He walks out of his room with his head held high. Mandy and Ian both glance at him as he grabs a beer and plops down on the arm chair next to the couch. Ian smirks but doesn’t say anything. Mickey sits, sipping his beer and trying to steel himself because he knows that Ian is going to taunt him by any means possible. 

Right now Ian and Mandy are only just sitting close. They’re barely even touching. ‘Okay’ Mickey thinks ‘I can handle this’. But it doesn’t stay that way for long.

After ten minutes, Mandy scoots closer to Ian, she lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around of one of his. Ian smiles and runs a hand up and down her shoulder. Mickey grits his teeth but pretty much holds it together.

Another fifteen minutes go by and now Ian decides to really test Mickey. He reaches his hand down and puts it on Mandy’s thigh. And Mandy fucking giggles. Mickey’s fists clench as his whole body tenses. Is that fucker serious? 

The final straw is Ian sliding his hand further up Mandy’s thigh and then turning to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Mickey stands up quickly in one fluid motion.

“Nope. I’m done.” He walks over to the two lovebirds and pries Mandy’s arms away from Ian. “We’re fucking. Get over it and get off him.” He says before sitting down between them and slipping his fingers between Ian’s. 

Ian tries the fight the smile threatening to take over his whole face, but he fails miserably. 

Mandy’s eyebrows furrow and her eyes dart from Ian to Mickey and back again.

“What?” She squeals. “I didn’t even know you were gay.”

“I’m not some faggot!” Mickey argues.

Ian huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes. So Mickey still has a little ways to go, but today was a big step.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
